world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011715rysporsami
01:33 GT: ~Ah, ʃami? Are yov here?~ 01:33 AA: Oh, Ryspor! Thank god! We were worried about you, what with the Jack thing. 01:34 AA: Especially considering Libby's in no state to tell us what's going on at the moment. 01:34 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ. I'd heard he'ʃ back. Not to worry, I'm perfectly fine.~ 01:35 GT: ~...Well.~ 01:35 GT: ~Perhapʃ 'perfectly fine' iʃ not entirely the trvth.~ 01:35 AA: What happened? 01:36 GT: ~Well, were yov told abovt the 'pvniʃhment' I received for taking coinʃ from the fovntain?~ 01:37 AA: I don't know. I'm sorry Ryspor, I don't mean to make it seem like the things you go through aren't important, but there has been a lot of poop going on lately. 01:40 AA: I don't know. I'm sorry Ryspor, I don't mean to make it seem like the things you go through aren't important, but there has been a lot of poop going on lately. 01:41 GT: ~I vnderʃtand. After 5 yearʃ of interim, one tendʃ to forget exactly how hectic the three-team ʃyʃtem can be.~ 01:41 AA: So you were punished for taking coins from a fountain. 01:42 GT: ~Indeed. I waʃ forced to ʃtand perfectly ʃtill aʃ I waʃ painted with molten gold leaf.~ 01:42 GT: ~It waʃ...rather painfvl, to ʃay the leaʃt.~ 01:42 AA: Sounds like it. 01:43 AA: But it looks like you came through it okay. 01:43 GT: ~In any caʃe, it wovld appear the ʃo-called 'pvniʃhment' waʃ not all it ʃeemed.~ 01:43 GT: ~Ah.~ 01:43 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 01:43 GT: ~Well.~ 01:44 GT: ~It wovld appear that I am now what iʃ called a 'ʃervant of the Boneʃ'.~ 01:45 AA: -_- Becoming a servant of anything in this game is not a good end, I imagine. 01:46 GT: ~Indeed not.~ 01:46 GT: ~The cloʃeʃt mythological eqvivalent wovld be a genie, I ʃvppoʃe. I am bovnd to ʃerve whoever holdʃ my boneʃ.~ 01:46 GT: ~It'ʃ rather griʃly, really.~ 01:47 AA: Oh, sugar! You're not about to tell me that our enemies got ahold of your bones and now you have to kill us, are you? 01:47 GT: ~No, no, worry not. My boneʃ are ʃafe with Libby.~ 01:48 AA: ...yeah. "Safe." 01:48 AA: Are you sure they're with her though? 01:48 AA: Like can you feel where they are? 01:48 AA: Or are you there with her now? 01:49 GT: ~I'm certain. ʃhe waʃ the firʃt one to ʃvmmon me. And no, I'm with my team on LOBAE. Meovet alʃo holdʃ one of my boneʃ, and my ʃerviceʃ were reqvired to ʃave them from a rather davnting ʃtorm..~ 01:50 AA: Hmm. I'm still nervous. Meouet and I still need to go investigate, but I'm worried about Libby. 01:50 GT: ~Really? Why iʃ that?~ 01:51 AA: I don't want to go broadcasting my suspicions around until I've confirmed it. 01:51 AA: But her personality has pulled a complete 180. 01:52 GT: ~...Well, I ʃvppoʃe if Doir iʃ to be believed, ʃhe Iʃ reʃponʃible for the blinding of hiʃ davghter. Bvt...I've been with her for 5 yearʃ. I find it hard to believe ʃhe covld be trvly evil.~ 01:52 AA: Yeah. That's one of the pieces of this little puzzle. 01:52 AA: There's something rotten on the ark. And I intend to find out what. 01:53 GT: ~Well, I wiʃh yov the very beʃt of lvck. Bvt...pleaʃe don't hvrt her vnleʃʃ it'ʃ trvly neceʃʃary.~ 01:53 AA: Oh, god, no, of course not. Even if I tried she would slaughter me in a fight, Ryspor. 01:55 AA: I guess....unless certain third parties decided to back one of us over the other. But I really don't think that's an issue either way, since I'm pretty sure Libby and I don't have any choice but to be on the same side anyway. 01:56 GT: ~That'ʃ...good, I ʃvppoʃe?~ 02:12 AA: -_- 02:12 AA: I'm sorry, I'm probably only making you more nervous. 02:12 AA: Here, I'll make it simple: 02:12 AA: Libby is the Oracle. I am her understudy. Our duties are pretty much the same. 02:12 AA: And I've decided to work with her. And trust her. Even when it goes against my better instincts. 02:15 GT: ~Well, yov know the ʃitvation better than I, I ʃvppoʃe. I have faith that yovr deciʃion iʃ the right one.~ 02:18 AA: -_- I don't. But I'll have Meouet there to help me. 02:18 AA: I'd ask you along, but there's Oracle Business we can't discuss while you're around. 02:19 GT: ~I vnderʃtand. The ʃentiment iʃ appreciated, in any caʃe.~ 02:21 GT: ~I'll be available if yov do need me, thovgh given who iʃ cvrrently in poʃʃeʃʃion of moʃt of my boneʃ that may perhapʃ not be the beʃt idea.~ 02:21 GT: ~I dovbt Libby wovld go that far, however.~ 02:26 AA: So how are things going on your world? I haven't talked to Kate since forever, and Meouet....I'm trying not to overwhelm her with the Full Sami. 02:27 AA: I don't want things to go down between Meouet and me the way they did between Nate and me. 02:29 GT: ~Meovet reqvireʃ a very delicate tovch. Yov ʃhovldn't blame yovrʃelf for having difficvltieʃ in approaching her.~ 02:29 GT: ~Kate'ʃ doing well. ʃhe'ʃ refraining from vʃing her Time powerʃ at the moment in order not to antagonize Jack. Meovet iʃ...aʃ cryptic and inʃcrvtable aʃ ever, I ʃvppoʃe. ʃhe and Doir appear to be ʃtriking vp an odd acqvaintanceʃhip of ʃortʃ.~ 02:30 AA: Yeah, Doir said that. It's frankly surprising. 02:30 GT: ~That waʃ my reaction aʃ well, yeʃ.~ 02:31 GT: ~They appear to be getting along well enovgh that they have apparently ʃomehow ʃhared vndergarmentʃ, however.~ 02:31 AA: Yeah. So I heard. 02:33 GT: ~Thiʃ Iʃ Doir, we're ʃpeaking of, however. I ʃvppoʃe I ʃhovld really have learned not to be ʃvrpriʃed anymore by now.~ 02:34 AA: Yeah. 02:34 GT: ~Do yov know, he'ʃ managed to attract the pitch affectionʃ of MAENAM of all people? MAENAM!~ 02:35 AA: Crickets. 02:35 AA: Wait, so that means she hates him? 02:35 GT: ~YEʃ! In a non-platonic ʃenʃe!~ 02:36 AA: Man. For someone who has such bad luck with romance, he sure has had a lot of partners over the years. 02:36 AA: I don't get it. 02:37 GT: ~It iʃ yet another of the many enigmaʃ that ʃvrrovnd him, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:37 AA: Wanting to....BE with someone like that even though you don't love them. 02:38 GT: ~Ahaha. I ʃvppoʃe it'ʃ ʃomething one cannot vnderʃtand vntil it'ʃ experienced.~ 02:39 AA: I don't think I've ever WANTED anyone, other than Beau. 02:39 AA: I mean sure, lots of the people I know are really pretty. But why would I want to kiss any of them? Or....do other things? 02:42 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe yov're ʃimply not the type who enjoyʃ caʃval flingʃ, which iʃn't terribly abnormal. I wovldn't worry abovt it.~ 02:43 AA: I don't really. I don't want to want anyone other than Beau. I just feel like I don't understand my friends. 02:44 AA: Oh well. It's not like we don't have more important things to worry about anyway. 02:45 AA: Man, I do miss Beau though. It's been months since we've been able to touch each other. 02:45 AA: I mean like kisses and hugs! 02:46 AA: I didn't mean....I mean I'm not saying... 02:46 GT: ~I vnderʃtood what yov meant, worry not. 3=:)~ 02:47 AA: -_- Long distance is hard. Even moreso when you're a grown-up. 02:47 AA: If you can even call us that. 02:48 GT: ~I waʃ jvʃt ʃpeaking abovt that with Doir, yov know. It'ʃ ʃo odd. I don't particvlarly FEEL like and advlt, and yet I know that, were I ʃtill on Alternia, I wovld likely have received my conʃcription notice into the fleet thiʃ year.~ 02:48 GT: ~Perhapʃ it'ʃ ʃimply the iʃolation from the reʃt of ʃoeicty that haʃ made it feel like we've barely grown paʃt the exvberant teenʃ who merely wanted to play a game with their friendʃ.~ 02:49 AA: I don't know. I'm definitely not the Sami I was five years ago. 02:50 GT: ~Trve. I ʃvppoʃe I am qvite a different Ryʃpor aʃ well.~ 02:52 GT: ~Perhapʃ it'ʃ ʃimply that we're clinging to an ovtdated definition of advlthood? We've certainly grown and matvred qvite a bit over the covrʃe of thiʃ game.~ 02:53 AA: Maybe. 02:55 GT: ~Yov know, if yov'd like, I covld attempt to teleport yov to the Ark for a viʃit with Beav.~ 02:55 AA: I might take you up on that some time. But I'm already headed there to meet with Meouet and Libby. 02:55 AA: So I'll say hi while I'm there. 02:56 GT: ~Ah, all right. Let me know if yov ever need tranʃport.~ 02:58 AA: Okay, I will.